Poema en Llamas
by Patodizath
Summary: Un Poema puede guiarnos por la vida. Un poema es el que guía a Draco Malfoy en su camino a conquistar a Hermione
1. Poema en Llamas

De tan sólo leer el prologo me enamoré de la peculiar forma de hacerme ver el mundo que utilizaba Joaquín Sabines

**De tan sólo leer el prologo me enamoré de la pecu****liar forma de hacerme ver el mundo que utilizaba **Joaquín Sabines**. ¿Has oído hablar de él? ¿Has leído su poesía, su gran poesía?**

**Es tiempo de adentrarme en las obras de éste hombre.**

"**Recogiendo Poemas" es el libro que me llamó la atención al pasar por la calle y ver una muchacha vendiendo libros para sustentar sus estudios. **

**Regularmente paso por librerías y me encargo de ver todos los títulos a conciencia, pero en ésta ocasión sólo éste libro acaparó mis ojos. **

**Nacido mexicano en 1926, Sabines me atrapó en este carcomido 2008 que se viene abajo.**

**¿Y que mejor que combinarlo con la magia de **Harry Potter** que tanto me hechizó?**

Draco y Hermione**, la pareja que más me ha tocado de este mundo mágico, son los protagonistas de ésta historia, que es llamada historia sólo por el seguimiento de sus capítulos.**

**¿Draco Malfoy enamorado?**

**Cinco veces se lo pregunta y las cinco veces la respuesta es la misma, y lo que más sorprende es saber de quien está enamorado: Hermione Granger.**

**Cinco etapas por las que pasará Draco Malfoy para entender el libre albedrío y aceptar que realmente está perdido en el extraño mundo del amor.**

**INICIO-FIN**

**Todo en éste proyecto que ahora comienza.**

**Joaquín Sabines ha venido a ser mi musa en éste contrastante amor. Inspirador de mis palabras.**

**¡¡Buen Provecho!!**

(Es tiempo de reposar, aflojar los músculos del corazón y poner a dormitar el alma.

Si la poesía convoca multitudes, no todo está perdido)

CARLOS MONSIVÁIS


	2. 1 Espero Curarme de Ti

**1.-ESPERO CURARME DE TI**

**Pateó el baúl negro que inocentemente reposaba a los pies de la cama.**

**Le urgía destruir algo por que no podía destruirla a ella.**

**¿Cómo era posible sentir celos de esa maldita comadreja pobretona?, y por más absurdo que se oyera, celaba a Granger.**

**Ella siempre había sido la insufrible sabelotodo asexual la cual sólo servía para insultar****le. Pero apenas unos meses atrás sus hormonas habían empezado a chiflarse, y él como todo buen hombre había cedido a eso que llamaban sentimientos y estaba comenzando a sentirlos hacia la sabelotodo Granger.**

**Él, Draco Malfoy ¿Interesado en la come libros?**

**¡Pero si sólo era una chica!, o bueno, un intento de chica.**

**No era nada diferente que las demás, bueno era diferente, de hecho, pensándolo bien, era muy diferente.**

**Y ahora él tenía que tenerla. La comadreja no le ganaría. Jamás.**

_Espero curarme de ti en unos días. Debo dejar de fumarte, de beberte, de pensarte. Es posible. Siguiendo las prescripciones de la moral en turno. Me receto tiempo, abstinencia, soledad._

**Quince segundos después de las seis llegó ella. Puntual. Como siempre.**

**-¿Tú mandaste la nota?- preguntó extrañada al saber el autor de la nota que furtivamente se había colado hasta su libro de Runas Antiguas.**

**-¿Esperabas a Weasel?- repuso irónico**

**-Mil veces prefiero a Ron que a ti, serpiente-**

**Eso le caló, y mucho.**

**Una cólera comenzó a invadirlo, "¿Prefiere a Weasley? Já, esa, esa, esa, no sabe lo que se pierde" pensó con los puños apretados igual que su mandíbula.**

**-Granger- murmuró, ¿Es que ya ni siquiera podía insultarla? –Lo que te quiero decir es serio- terminó exhalando el aire que sin darse cuenta había retenido.**

**-Mira Malfoy, no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces- espetó la castaña y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir de la lechucería en la cual la había citado el rubio.**

**-Granger- volvió a murmurar mirando su espalda - ¡Granger!- gritó a la chica que ya estaba en el primer escalón hacia la salida.**

**Si se había atrevido a llegar a ese punto era porque sabía que no era sólo un capricho. Así que no dudó en alcanzar a la morena.**

**:**

**Sintió una mano cerrarse en torno a su brazo y se vio obligada a girar sobre sus pies.**

**-Hermione, yo te quiero- **

**No supo qué le había sorprendido más. El oír que Malfoy la llamara por su nombre o lo de "te quiero". Pero lo que sí supo, fue que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda completa.**

**Trance, estaban en trance. Él esperando su reacción y ella procesando la información. Momentos después no pudo contener una carcajada. Sí, seguramente ése era una broma o apuesta del Slytherin.**

**La carcajada se coló en los tímpanos del chico que sintió un sabor amargo.**

**-Pues entonces, lamento decirte que te rechazo- se burló- Me tendrás que olvidar- soltó entre risas.**

**Se volvió a girar y dejó al rubio parado en la entrada de la lechucería, mirando a la chica de la que-muy a su pesar- se había enamorado y acababa de darse cuenta.**

_¿Te parece bien que te quiera nada más una semana? No es mucho, ni es poco, es bastante. En una semana se puede reunir todas las palabras de amor que se han pronunciado sobre la tierra y se les puede prender fuego. Te voy a calentar con esa hoguera del amor quemado. Y también el silencio. Porque las mejores palabras de amor están entre dos gentes que no se dicen nada._

**-¿Premio Anual?, ése- apuntó con un dedo amenazador al Slytherin que estaba parado a un lado de ella.**

**-¿Crees que eres la única que tiene cerebro?- preguntó herido ante la reacción de la chica.**

**-Señores, creo que deberán de llevarse bien ahora que van a compartir una torre- comentó serenamente el anciano director.**

**-Pero es que él no, no, es que, no- balbuceó enojada la Gryffindor- No pienso compartir torre con él- sentenció y se cruzó de brazos.**

"**Infantil" pensó el rubio.**

**-Lamento decirle señorita Granger, que la habitación de Séptimo año de Gryffindor pasó a tener cuatro camas solamente hace unos momentos- declaró con voz seria la Profesora McGonagall **

**-¡Pero profesora!- exclamó decepcionada la morena.**

**-Granger, será mejor que se calle o pensaremos en alguien más para Premio Anual- siseó Snape que se había mantenido fuera de la conversación.**

**-Lo siento profesor- murmuró mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en la silla frente al escritorio de Dumbledore.**

**Quince minutos después del alegato de la profesora McGonagall y de las leves intervenciones de Snape el director los despidió no sin antes indicarle la dirección de su nueva habitación y la contraseña de su torre.**

**:**

**La puerta se cerró al instante en que salieron del despacho y no se dirigieron la palabra mientras la gárgola los devolvía al pasillo solitario del castillo.**

**-Bueno Granger, está decidido que tenemos que permanecer juntos por el resto del año así que po…- **

**-Mira Malfoy- Lo interrumpió la castaña- el hecho de que compartamos sala común no quiere decir que tengamos que estar juntos así que no empieces con tus estúpidas reglas de narcisismo- le espetó mientras se disponía a alejarse de él.**

**La miró fríamente y se puso frente a ella impidiéndole el paso. Ésta vez no lo dejaría con la palabra en la boca.**

**-No puedes impedir que hable, Granger- murmuró arrastrando las palabras lentamente- Sólo me quiero llevar bien contigo- **

**Una vez más estaba sorprendida por las palabras del chico. **

**¿Se estaba volviendo loca o al parecer Malfoy estaba decidido a llevar la fiesta en paz?**

**-¡Como quieras!- declaró mientras se alejaba rápidamente de aquel solitario pasillo.**

_Hay que quemar también ese otro lenguaje lateral y subversivo del que ama. (Tú sabes cómo te digo que te quiero cuando digo: "que calor hace", "dame agua", "¿sabes manejar?", "se hizo de noche"… Entre las gente__s, a un lado de tus gentes y las mías, te he dicho "ya es tarde", y tú sabías que decía "te quiero")_

"**Nostrom Vitae" murmuró.**

**-Es una completa estupidez-pensó mientras entraba a zancadas a lo que era su nueva sala común.**

**Paseó la vista unos momentos. Un gran sillón blanco estaba frente a la chimenea apagada. Una alfombra con dibujos medievales decoraba el suelo de piedra. Cuatro sillones del color de las casas acompañaban al sillón grande. Un par de mesas de estudio y algunas sillas rodeándolas se podían ver al fondo. **

**Suspiró, tenía que ser alguna broma el hecho de tener que compartir torre con el engreído más grande que había existido.**

**Escuchó abrirse la puerta tras ella y supo que la serpiente que ocupaba sus pensamientos estaba a sus espaldas.**

**-Granger- oyó la voz ronca del muchacho.**

**-¡Que quieres!- espetó irritada**

**-Hablar contigo- respondió por lo bajo**

**Bufó, la actitud del rubio la desconcertaba, ni un insulto en los últimos días. **

**Se dejó caer en el sillón rojo de una plaza y esperó que el Slytherin hablara.**

**-Yo quiero que hablemos sobre lo de la lechucería- un imperceptible sonrojo inundó las pálidas mejillas de Malfoy mientras hablaba.**

**-Tú y tus estupideces- pronunció impaciente**

**-¡No son estupideces!- soltó subiendo el tono de voz**

**-Malfoy, ahórrate tus cuentos- concluyó mientras se levantaba, no tenía tiempo para esos jueguitos tontos.**

**Y lo dejó una vez más, sólo con la palabra en la boca, justamente como había prometido no quedarse jamás.**

_Una semana más para reunir todo el amor del tiempo. Para dártelo. Para que hagas con él lo que quieras: guardarlo, acariciarlo, tirarlo a la basura. No sirve, es cierto. Sólo quiero una semana para entender las cosas. Porque esto es muy parecido a estar saliendo de un manicomio para entrar a un panteón._

**A la mañana siguiente se despertó más temprano de lo común y esperó que saliera de su cuarto. **

**Seis cincuenta y dos la chica salió apurada de su cuarto. Se topó de frente con Malfoy en la puerta y lo miró impaciente. Una pila de unos siete libros se sostenía a duras penas sobre sus brazos.**

**Enarcó una ceja instándolo a que hablara.**

**-Buenos días- fue todo lo que pudo decir ante la imagen de la castaña esa mañana. "Definitivamente es más hermosa al levantarse" pensó, e inmediatamente se reprendió por tal cosa.**

**-¿Buenos días?- cuestionó extrañada ante la reacción del ojigris.**

**-Si, tu piensas que soy narcisista- articuló cuando por fin pudo hablar- Quieres que te deje de molestar. Yo quiero mostrarte que no soy lo que piensas- **

**-¿Qué?- preguntó aún más estupefacta. Miró distraídamente el reloj, seis cincuenta y cinco, tenía que irse si quería dejar esos libros a tiempo en la biblioteca.- ¿Qué quieres?- interrogó atropelladamente mientras intentaba que los libros no se cayeran.**

**-Una semana- pidió despreocupado.**

**-¿Perdón?- volvió a sorprenderse por la absurda respuesta del chico.**

**-Dame una semana para demostrarte que puedo cambiar- comentó como quien comenta la hora- Sólo eso para demostrarte que lo de la lechucería no era un juego.**

**Su mandíbula no se desencajó sólo porque un libro se lo impedía pero sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al escuchar la petición de Malfoy.**

**-Si, lo que quieras- concedió con desespero mientras caminaba hacia la salida. No tenía tiempo de discutir con aquel extraño Draco Malfoy**

**-Gracias- murmuró al momento que la chica pasaba por su lado.**

**A punto estaba de salir de la torre cuando los libros cedieron a su peso y se desparramaron por el suelo.**

**Apresurada se agachó a recogerlos y mientras lo hacía sintió al rubio acercarse y ayudarle a juntar los libros.**

**Se levantó y miró a Malfoy que sostenía cuatro de sus libros y extendía una de sus manos hacia ella.**

**-¿Te ayudo?- preguntó sonriente ante la cara extrañada de la Gryffindor**

**-S… S… Si… gracias- balbuceó mientras le entregaba los últimos tres libros al chico que al recibirlos empezó a caminar hacia la puerta- Entonces, ¿A la biblioteca?- cuestionó casual**

**Asintió, ¿Esa extraña escena era parte de algún universo paralelo o algo por el estilo?**

**Totalmente anonadada camin****ó al lado del impasible rubio. Eso era algo que ni siquiera Trelawney podía haber predicho.**

**Sonrió para sus adentros, la tendría a como diera lugar. Si rebajarse a ser como un elfo doméstico era lo que necesitaba para que la chica estuviera con él, lo haría.**

**Porque Hermione Granger había pasado a ser su obsesión.**

**PRIMER CAPITULO.**

**BUENO ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO. COMO HABRÁN LEÍDO ANTERIORMENTE, ESTA ES UNA SERIE DE ONESHOTS QUE PRESENTARÁN CÓMO DRACO INTENTA CONQUISTAR A HERMIONE.**

**TAL VEZ MUESTRE A UN DRACO MAS DÓCIL, PORQUE PUES, ERA NECESARIO PARA ACOPLARLO A LOS POEMAS DE SABINES.**

**A SI, ESTOS ONESHOTS ESTÁN BASADOS EN LOS POEMAS DE JOAQUÍN SABINES, (COMO LEYERON ANTES), ESTE ES EL POEMA EN PROSA "ESPERO CURARME DE TI".**

**ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO LO DEDICO A : QUE FUE LA PRIMERA QUE ME DEJÓ REVIEW EN MI PRIMER ONESHOT. (PUBLICIDAD DE MIS OTROS FICS)**

**ESPERO QUE SEA DE TU AGRADO :**

**UN SALUDO, SE DESPIDE:**

**PATO**


	3. 2 No es que muera de amor

2

**2.-NO ES QUE MUERA DE AMOR**

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Unas carcajadas inundaron el pasillo del quinto piso.**

**Una pareja de estudiantes caminaban mientras platicaban animadamente.**

**De vez en cuando se podía escuchar alguna carcajada.**

**Esa escena no habría tenido nada anormal si no hubiera sido por el pequeño detalle de que era Hermione Granger la que reía con las graciosas historias que Draco Malfoy le contaba.**

**Si, Draco-sangre pura-Malfoy y Hermione-come libros-Granger.**

**Exactamente dos meses, tres semanas y cuatro días habían pasado desde que los habían nombrado Premios Anuales.**

**Dos meses, tres semanas y cuatro días habían pasado desde que Malfoy se había transformado en Draco y Granger en Hermione.**

**-Y luego corrió a esconderse porque sabía que lo intentaría castrar- se oyó que decía el rubio a la castaña que apenas podía tomar aire entre carcajadas.**

**Una nueva carcajada llenó el pasillo mientras se detenían frente a la puerta de roble negro de su torre.**

**-"Calabazas Galopantes"- Susurró, si, Halloween estaba cerca.**

**Puso su mano izquierda en la espalda de Hermione y le dio un leve empujón invitándola a entrar.**

**La chica apenas y lo notó pues aún reía a causa del relato de Draco acerca de Zabini y su primera visita a la Mansión Malfoy.**

_No es que muera de amor,__ muero de ti._

_Muero de ti amor, de amor de ti,_

_De urgencia mía de mi piel de ti_

_De mi alma de ti y de mi boca_

_Y del insoportable que yo soy sin ti._

_Muero de ti y de mi, muero de ambos,_

_De nosotros, de ese,_

_Desgarrado, partido,_

_Me muero, te muero, lo morimos._

**Depositó los libros que cargaba con él en la mesa y se sentó en el sillón verde botella alusivo a su casa y observó a Hermione sentada en el sillón rojo de Gryffindor que a su vez lo observaba con detenimiento.**

**Las carcajadas se habían aplacado y el silencio reinó de nuevo en la torre.**

**-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó extrañado de que la chica no le quitara la vista de encima.**

**-Nada- respondió pensativa- Es sólo que, es…, raro-**

**-¿Qué es raro?- interrogó**

**-El hecho de que estemos aquí, riendo, descansando de tres horas de estudio en la biblioteca con Ron y Harry- contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa.**

**Si bien, Draco Malfoy seguía siendo el mismo frío y algo prepotente que antes, ahora se diferenciaba porque de un tiempo a la fecha, era más…accesible.**

**Los insultos a los niños de grados menores se habían esfumado, no se daban esos encontronazos con el trío dorado porque ahora se llevaban bien.**

**Eso era también sorprendente, Ron y Harry no habían puesto trabas al momento de saber que Malfoy estaba intentando cambiar.**

**-Si bueno, Potter y Weasley resultaron ser aceptables- comentó restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano-Por lo menos tienen cerebro y puedo hablar civilizadamente con ellos- **

**Una nueva sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la castaña ante el comentario del rubio.**

**-¿Y Crabbe y Goyle no?- preguntó risueña.**

**-Digamos que están regidos por su complejo de guaruras-Sonrió de medio lado.**

**-¿No son tus amigos?- **

**-¡No!-exclamó entre risas-Vincent y Gregory no saben lo que esa palabra significa.**

**No pudo evitar emitir una nueva sonrisa con algo parecido a la ternura al escuchar que Malfoy llamara a sus compañeros de casa por su nombre.**

**-Por lo menos los llamas por su nombre- **

**-¿Eso que tiene de especial?- preguntó ante el comentario de la chica.**

**-Bueno Malfoy, no se tú… Pero yo les llamo por su nombre a mis amigos… Sólo a las personas a las que les tengo aprecio- respondió cuidando de cada palabra.**

**El ojigris sintió algo de amargura al notar que lo llamaba por su apellido y después recitaba las condiciones para llamarle por su nombre. ¿Si le seguía llamando Malfoy quería decir que aún ni siquiera le caía bien?**

**-¿Me sigues odiando?- soltó sin miramientos.**

**-¿Qué?- **

**-¿Por eso no me llamas por mi nombre y a Potter y Weasley sí? – preguntó amargamente.**

**-No Malfoy…- se detuvo al llamarlo de nuevo así- Es sólo que es la costumbre- se intentó explicar.**

**-¡Vamos Granger!- explotó-¡Yo te llamo así porque tu sigues siendo Granger, yo no sigo siendo sólo Malfoy!-**

**-¡Claro que no!-afirmó-¡Es sólo que ellos fueron mis amigos desde siempre, me trataban bien y tú… y tú….!-**

"**Te trataba mal" pensó Draco. La miró indecisa sobre seguir con esa discusión. No la culpaba por molestarse, ella siempre había sido el centro de su tiro al blanco de insultos y ahora que le interesaba no podía simplemente borrar esos momentos.**

**Después de unos minutos**** en silencio en que la chica desistió de su alegato no pudo más que bajar la vista y sentirse avergonzado.**

**-Perdóname- susurró.**

**-No, tú perdóname, se que estás haciendo un esfuerzo al intentar cambiar y yo te recrimino lo que ya no se puede arreglar- repuso.**

**El silencio volvió a llenar la torre, era interrumpido sólo por el crepitar de las llamas que habían aparecido cuando el rubio percibió el frío de la morena.**

_Morimos en mi cuarto en que estoy solo,_

_En mi cama en que faltas,_

_En la calle donde mi brazo va vacío,_

_En el cine y los parques, los tranvías,_

_Los lugares donde mi hombro acostumbraba tu cabeza_

_Y mi mano tu mano_

_Y todo yo te sé como yo mismo._

_Morimos en el sitio que le he prestado al aire_

_Para que estés fuera de mí,_

_Y en el lugar en el que el aire se acaba_

_Cuando te echo mi piel encima_

_Y nos conocemos en nosotros, separados del mundo_

_Dichosa, penetrada, y cierto, interminable._

**Los minutos pasaron y la noche comenzó a llegar, ellos simplemente permanecieron en silencio. Hermione se levantó por uno de los libros y regresó al sillón comenzando a leer inmediatamente. ****Draco sacó una pequeña esfera plateada de su bolsillo y comenzó a jugar con ella entre sus dedos.**

**La Gryffindor de pronto dejó su lectura y miró al chico escrutadoramente.**

**-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó de golpe.**

**-¿Cómo****?- **

**-Para que Harry y Ron te aceptaran, ¿Qué hiciste?- volvió a cuestionar.**

**-Yo… eh… nada- respondió.**

**-Si claro, Ronald despertó un día en la mañana y decidió que te quería como amigo- ironizó.**

**-Yo que se, ¿No sería mejor preguntarle a ellos?- repuso.**

**-Les he preguntado varias veces y me dicen que fue resignación ante tu cambio, pero no les creo-**

**-¿Crees que les di amortentia?- bromeó con una media sonrisa.**

**-No, pero es que cuando les comenté sobre tu cambio ellos simplemente lo aceptaron y aceptaron tu compañía por los pasillos y aceptaron tu presencia en nuestras horas de estudio, ¡Hasta bromean contigo!- puntualizó como si fuera lo más obvio pensar que algo pasaba.**

**-Pues no sé, simplemente ya nos llevamos bien y punto- cortó la discusión de tajo.**

**-Algún día descubriré qué les diste Malfoy- **

**-Si… si… como digas- le restó importancia con su mano.**

**Y de nuevo el silencio, ahora interrumpido por el ruido que producía el golpeteo de la esfera plateada de Malfoy, que para sorpresa de Hermione rebotaba y levitaba unos centímetros encima de su cabeza.**

**La castaña se enfrascó en su lectura sobre las runas y no se percató cuando Malfoy dejó de botar la esfera y se concentró en observarla.**

**¿Estaba enamorado de esa chica marisabidilla?**

**Nunca lo hubiera imaginado, ni en sus sueños más extravagantes hubiera pensado estar, así como ahora, embobado al verla pasar adictivamente las hojas leyendo cada palabra, fruncir el ceño mientras leía, morderse el labio inferior al repasar las claves de ese libro.**

**Y de pronto no soportó más y se aventuró a preguntar lo que tanto le carcomía.**

**-¿Tendré alguna vez una oportunidad contigo?- **

**-¿Perdón?-**

**-No hemos hablado de eso, pero sabes que éste cambio en mi actitud lo hice por ti, para tener una pequeña esperanza contigo, y quiero saber si lo logré-**

**La Gryffindor se congeló, no habían hablado de "las razones", como solía llamarle ella, que tenía Malfoy para ser amable, para cambiar, para ser diferente ante su persona.**

**Y la verdad era que no pensaba en eso porque le producía un hormigueo en el estómago, un temblor en las piernas y un enrojecimiento en sus mejillas.**

**Le gustaba Malfoy desde hacía unos días, quizá desde el primer momento en que comenzó a ser amable con ella pero no quería ni pensar en aceptar que ese hormigueo en su estómago era motivo de algún tipo de enamoramiento.**

**-Mira Malfoy- titubeó y el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír al notar su nerviosismo al tocar el tema- He aceptado este cambio, y me gusta, debo admitirlo…-**

**-¿Pero?- la interrumpió.**

**-Pero es difícil para mí aceptar que lo hayas hecho por que te intereso- explicó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.**

**-Entiendo- respondió.**

**Se levantó cabizbajo y se dirigió a su cuarto ante la mirada apenada de la chica.**

**De nuevo lo había rechazado y no podía reclamarle, porque aunque él se convirtiera en un ángel, jamás podría hacerla olvidar que antes había sido un demonio.**

_Morimos, lo sabemos, lo ignoran, nos morimos_

_Entre los dos, ahora, separados,_

_Del uno al otro, diariamente,_

_Cayéndonos en múltiples estatuas,_

_En gestos que no vemos,_

_En nuestras manos que nos necesitan._

_Nos morimos, amor, muero en tu vientre_

_Que no muerdo ni beso,_

_En tus muslos dulcísimos y vivos,_

_En tu carme sin fin, muero de máscaras,_

_De triángulos oscuros en incesantes._

**Se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama, con sábanas negras, como su pasado. **

**Necesitaba descansar, aunque costara creerlo, había entrenado Quidittch con Potter y los Weasley. Después habían ido a estudiar y ahora estaba ahí tirado sin ganas, vencido.**

**Debía desahogarse pero no podía, Zabini y Nott habían desaparecido y sabía muy bien que había sido porque ahora estaban enfilados entre los vasallos del que no debía ser nombrado. Las únicas personas con las que podía hablar de su casa se habían ido, Pansy simplemente estaba enojada con él por llevarse bien con Granger y aunque sabía que algunas disculpas de su parte bastaban para que fuera su mejor amiga de nuevo no tenía ánimo ni tiempo para ir a hablar con ella. Tal vez mañana, tal vez mañana.**

**Se incorporó en la cama y se deshizo de su camisa y se quitó el cinturón, el cansancio lo estaba venciendo y no hizo más por detenerlo.**

**Sus párpados estaban cerrándose cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta. El sueño lo confundió y se levantó pesadamente pensando que estaba en las mazmorras de Slytherin.**

**Desperezándose aún abrió la puerta.**

_Me muero de mi cuerpo y de tu cuerpo, _

_De nuestra muerte, amor, muero, morimos._

_En el pozo de amor a todas horas, Inconsolable, a gritos, _

_Dentro de mí, quiero decir, te llamo,_

_Te llaman los que nacen, los que vienen_

_De atrás de ti, los que a ti llegan_

**No podía seguir negando que lo quería, se estaba enamorando de Draco Malfoy,**** así que se levantó del sillón quince minutos después y se dirigió a la puerta de su cuarto.**

**Tocó dos veces y no hubo respuesta.**

**Tocó dos veces más y escuchó al chico acercarse pesadamente.**

**Segundos después la puerta se abrió y por ella apareció un adormilado Draco Malfoy.**

**La morena no pudo evitar pasear su vista por todo el cuerpo del chico.**

**Desde su cara que estaba siendo tapada por sus manos que restregaban sus ojos, seguramente no se había dado cuenta que era ella.**

**Su cuello en el que resaltaba una vena, su clavícula marcada, su pecho descubierto, su estómago, con esos suaves cuadros marcados, el pantalón desabotonado, sin cinturón y descalzo.**

**Sintió sus mejillas encenderse con la vista, si unos momentos atrás tenía frío, ahora era todo lo contrario al ver a Draco Malfoy tan… tan… hombre.**

**El chico aún tallando sus ojos y con voz pastosa habló.**

**-¿Si?-**

**No obtuvo respuesta de la petrificada Hermione que lo miraba con la boca ligeramente abierta y aún roja.**

**De pronto recordó que no estaba en Slytherin, que estaba en el quinto piso en la torre de premio anual por lo que era obvio que la persona que había tocado la puerta era…**

**Quitó sus manos de pronto, eso hizo que Hermione reaccionara y se diera la vuelta tartamudeando cosas sin sentido.**

**-Yo… no… no debí- balbuceaba avergonzada.**

**El rubio corrió por su camisa y se la puso abotonando sólo los botones inferiores.**

**-No yo… lo siento…- contestó conciliadoramente.**

**-¿Ya puedo…?- dejó el resto de la frase al aire.**

**-Si, creo- contestó rascándose la nuca.**

**-Lo siento- murmuró con la vista en sus zapatos que se habían tornado muy interesantes.**

**Sintió la mano del chico en su barbilla haciendo así que le mirara. En su recorrido del piso hasta su cara pudo ver que tenía puesta su camisa, aunque muy a su pesar no estaba abotonada por completo.**

**-Fue mi culpa no debí salir así- le dijo quedamente mientras una de sus sonrisas encantadoras aparecía en su rostro.**

**Su cara entera parecía un tomate cuando fijó sus ojos chocolate en los gélidos de él.**

**Algo en su estómago dio un vuelco al mirarla de aquella forma, sus mejillas y su frente sonrojada, esos ojos tan penetrantes, la nariz respingona, las pecas que la cubrían y esos labios que hacía suyos innumerables veces en sus sueños.**

**Ella se limitó a perderse en el hielo de sus ojos mientras él hacia lo mismo con los suyos, una mirada, sólo una mirada.**

**-Yo… yo…- murmuró cohibida ante la mínima distancia entre ella y Malfoy.**

**La miró esperando que hablara.**

**-Creo que si tienes una- dijo finalmente y el tono rojo reapareció.**

**-¿Una qué?- preguntó confundido.**

**-unaoportunidadconmigo- dijo queda y rápidamente.**

**Sonrió, a pesar de cómo lo había dicho, le había entendido.**

**-¿De verdad?- ella asintió.**

**-Gracias, te juro que no te arrepentirás- la atrapó en un abrazo sorpresivo, tanto que no le correspondió inmediatamente. Momentos después pudo disfrutar del abrazo y se acurrucó entre su cuello y su hombro.**

**La camisa entreabierta la dejaba disfrutar del tacto de su piel y se sentía tan bien.**

**La retiró un poco y la miró de nuevo.**

**-Hermione Granger, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- susurró mientras tomaba sus manos.**

**La castaña le sonrió tímidamente y asintió.**

**No pudo contenerse ante la respuesta de la Gryffindor y se inclinó hacia ella.**

**La besó.**

**Un beso. Sólo un beso.**

**Sintió la sorpresa de la prefecta y después sintió como le comenzaba a responder tímidamente a la suave caricia.**

**Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna cuando la chica posó una de sus manos en su pecho y la otra en su nuca.**

**Ella se estremeció al notar una de las manos del rubio en su cintura y la otra acariciar su mejilla.**

**No fue sólo uno, un segundo beso, más apasionado, menos cohibido los hizo perder noción del tiempo.**

**No supieron cómo fue que llegaron a la sala común. El Slytherin tenía atrapada a la chica entre el respaldo del sillón blanco y su cuerpo, y se notaba que no quería ser liberada.**

**¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba deseando eso?, ¿Desde cuando esperaba besarle así?**

**No lo sabía simplemente se dejó llevar por los experto labios de aquel hombre que ahora la tomaba posesivamente de la cintura.**

**El ritmo de aquél beso fue bajando hasta que sólo fue un roce.**

**Sonrieron y se miraron.**

**El con el hielo de sus ojos derretido y ella con el chocolate de los suyos hirviendo.**

**Los labios de ella estaban hinchados y la respiración de él agitada.**

**-Te quiero, igual o más que cuando te lo dije en la lechucearía- le confesó directamente.**

**Y le sonrió, como nunca antes le había sonreído, porque se daba cuenta ahora que siempre había deseado estar así, sent****irse así, tan querida como sólo con él podía sentirse.**

_Nos morimos, amor, y nada hacemos_

_Sino morirnos más, hora tras hora,_

_Y escribirnos y hablarnos y morirnos._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO.**

**BUENO, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO, ES MÁS LARGO, LA VERDAD ES QUE PENSÉ QUE A NADIE LE GUSTARÍA PERO RECIBÍ UN REVIEW, DE ESOS QUE ALIENTAN A ESCRIBIR CON SÓLO TRES PALABRAS Y DECIDÍ APRESURAR EL PASO A MI IMAGINACIÓN Y PUES ESTE FUE EL RESULTADO.**** ÉSTE POEMA ES "NO ES QUE MUERA DE AMOR" ME GUSTA MUCHO Y ESPERO QUE A USTEDES TAMBIEN.**

**UN BESO A QUIEN ME HA DEJADO REVIEW Y AL QUE NO, TAMBIÉN, POR QUE ES LINDO RECIBIR ALERTA DE LECTORES.**

**HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.**

**PATODIZATH**


	4. 3 Te Quiero a las Diez de la Mañana

**Perdón por el retraso, pero entre la universidad, las tareas y desveladas, no podía ni siquiera comenzar a escribir el capítulo. Tenía la idea de cómo iba a quedar, pero no tenía tiempo. El capítulo está hecho entre clases, madrugadas, siestas y escapadas. Pero lo hice con mucho cariño para las lectoras que me pidieron que lo escribiera, un saludo para ellas.**

**Espero sus reviews, es estupendo ver hits indicándome cuántos leen mi historia, pero es aún más placentero entrar a mi bandeja de correos y ver una alerta de review. Aún así les dejo este trozo de inspiración.**

**¡¡Muy buen provecho!!**

**H****abía pasado la noche en vela por que no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar Ron y Harry cuando les dijera que ahora salía con Draco, (por fin era Draco).**

**Sus ojeras delataban el poco sueño y no se preocupó mucho por esconderlas. Una leve mirada al espejo y salió casi corriendo de la habitación. Era temprano pero si quería explicarles a los chicos lo que había pasado con Draco, tendría que comenzar con tiempo de sobra para los gritos de Ron las miradas acusadoras de Harry y la cara de incredulidad de Ginny.**

**Abrió su puerta de golpe tomando impulso para correr y no pudo hacerlo.**

**Un pecho firme pero suave detuvo su andar.**

**-¿Pensabas irte sin mi?- susurró Draco Malfoy en su oído.**

**Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza al notar el aliento del chico en su cuello.**

**El rubio no pudo más que sonreír dulcemente, le encantaba verla así de roja y azorada al sentir su cercanía, se sintió realmente un triunfador. La castaña no podía evitar sonrojarse con la simple cercanía del chico, incluso después de esos casi cuatro meses que llevaban juntos.**

**-Buenos Días- dijo demasiado cerca de su cara, su mirada gris la congelaba enormemente, más aún cuando su mano se posaba lentamente en su cintura.**

**-Buenos dí…- no pudo terminar porque unos labios fríos se apoderaron de los cálidos suyos.**

**Y disfruto del tacto, de esa caricia de la que, sabía muy bien, nunca se saciaría.**

_Te quiero a las diez de la mañana, y a las once, y a las doce del día. Te quiero con toda mi alma y con todo mi cuerpo, a veces, en las tardes de lluvia._

**Momentos después de que, de mala gana, se separaran, comenzó a caminar con ella tomada de la cintura.**

**-Creo que si vas a explicarles a Potter y a Weasley lo nuestro te voy a acompañar- dijo decidido.**

**-Si, bueno, es que, no se cómo vallan a reaccionar- confesó, mientras se acomodaba entre los brazos del chico.**

**-Por eso mismo te acompaño- **

**-Gracias-**

**Siguieron caminando así hasta que se toparon con Neville.**

**-Hola Neville- saludó.**

**-¿Hola Hermione, que tal las vacaciones?- preguntó sonriente.**

**-Muy bien, oye, ¿Has visto a Harry y Ron?- **

**-Me parece haberlos visto en el cuarto piso, cerca de la sala de los menesteres- susurró viendo escrutadoramente a Draco-**

**-Muchas gracias- se despidió sonriente ignorando la mirada acusadora del moreno hacia las manos entrelazadas de la pareja.**

**Caminaron y recorrieron pasillos hasta llegar al cuarto piso en el que una gran puerta de roble se alzaba frente a sus ojos.**

**-Déjame hablar con ellos primero ¿si?- pidió un poco nerviosa ante su próxima confesión.**

**-Pero…- repuso el rubio.**

**Una mirada de súplica por parte de la muchacha fue suficiente para que no la detuviera.**

**-Si necesitas ayuda, sólo me avisas- se rindió sin luchar, en una guerra que sabía muy bien que perdería.**

**La vio entrar**** y suspiró sus brazos estaban vacíos de nuevo y no pudo evitar molestarse por eso.**

_Pero a las dos de la tarde, o a las tres, cuando me pongo a pensar en nosotros dos, y tú piensas en la comida o en el trabajo diario, o en las diversiones que no tienes, me pongo a odiarte sordamente, con la mitad del odio que guardo para mí.  
_

•••

_**-Pero es que si vamos el sábado tendríamos que buscar una gran escusa con Hermione-**_

**La voz de Harry resonó en ****el gran cuarto. Había unas mesas grandes, unos cuantos pizarrones y unas estanterías con libros regados por todas partes. Le resultó extraño que ellos estuvieran rodeados de libros. No pudo ver a los chicos entre tantas repisas y pizarrones pero frunció el ceño amargamente al escuchar el comentario del ojiverde.**

_**-Es el día que más tiempo tenemos- **_**oyó a Ron.**

_**-Pero se puede dar cuenta- **_**replicó Harry.**

**Caminó unos metros y se introdujo en un espacio entre alrededor de ocho pizarrones y dos mesas repletas de pergaminos rayoneados.**

**-¿De qué me voy a dar cuenta?- preguntó con el ceño contraído.**

**Los chicos se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz de su amiga a sus espaldas y se giraron lentamente como si al hacerlo así dejara de preguntar.**

**-Hermione- susurró el moreno.**

**-Hermione- repitió Ron.**

**-Si, ese es mi nombre- dijo lacónicamente.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Harry adelantándose un poco para ocultar algunos pergaminos de las mesas.**

**-Lo mismo puedo preguntar- repuso fríamente- ¿De qué me puedo dar cuenta?- volvió a preguntar.**

**-De nada, sólo que Ron y Yo… Estamos planeando… Una fiesta y como eres prefecta- inventó sin mucho éxito- ¿Verdad Ron?- pidió el apoyo de su amigo.**

**-SS… si- afirmó el pelirrojo.**

**Lo miró recelosamente unos segundos y justo cuando estaba a punto de soltarles a ambos que no les creía nada, una de las desapercibidas puertas a sus espaldas se abrieron y por ella entraron Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall tomando café y detrás de ellos Molly y Ginny Weasley con una tetera de café y una bandeja de galletas.**

**Todos se detuvieron y se olvidaron de sus alimentos al ver a la castaña en el lugar.**

**-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó confundida y un tanto preocupada por la respuesta que le pudieran dar a su pregunta.**

**-Señorita Granger, buenos días- saludó amablemente el director retomando su camino hacia sus amigos – ¿Gusta un poco de café? Molly lo prepara exquisito- preguntó despreocupadamente.**

**-Gracias profesor, pero preferiría una respuesta que un café- respondió cortante.**

**La profesora McGonagall caminó hasta un pizarrón y comenzó a borrar todas las figuras que para la castaña no tenían ningún sentido.**

**-Bueno señor Potter, explíquele a la señorita Granger lo que hacemos aquí- imperó calmadamente.**

**Harry que estaba aún estático ante la escena parpadeó unas cuantas veces pensando alguna escusa pero después de varios intentos decidió que lo mejor era no seguir con la farsa que hasta el momento tenían.**

**-Bueno, Hermione lo que pasa es que… nosotros…-**

**La chica paseó su mirada desde el director hasta su amigo en espera de la respuesta.**

**-Estamos planeando…- tosió- Un... un… un ataque- soltó sin ánimo**

**-¿Un ataque?- preguntó aún más confundida.**

**-Si… em… bueno tenemos información sobre el cuartel de Lord Voldemort y estamos planeando un ataque- dijo bajando la mirada.**

**No supo bien si el escalofrío que la había recorrido había sido por escuchar el nombre del mago tenebroso o por lo que estaban planeando hacer sus amigos.**

**-¿¡Qué!?- gritó de pronto- ¿Es que están locos?- **

**-Hermione por favor, entiende- pidió Ginny que había dejado las galletas a un lado y la había tomado del antebrazo.**

**La castaña se soltó del agarre rápidamente y la miró enojada.**

**-Tú lo sabías- afirmó con un acusador dedo índice.**

**-Si, pero es que…-**

**-Lo sabías y no me lo dijiste- la interrumpió.**

**-Hermione- habló Ron- No te queríamos poner en peligro.**

**-¿Peligro?, ¿Peligro? ¿Y qué pasa con ustedes?-**

**-Granger, cálmese- ordenó la profesora McGonagall- Sus amigos están protegiéndola**

**-Pero profesora, ¿Por qué no los detiene?-**

**-Minerva y Yo, no podemos interferir en su cause Hermione- la calmó el anciano director- Ninguno de nosotros está a cargo- dijo en voz baja.**

**-¿Qué?, ¿Quién está a cargo?- preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.**

**-Yo- dijo quedamente Harry- Recibí información y comencé a armar este ataque-**

**-¡Por eso mismo debiste de haberme dicho lo que pasaba! ¡Yo quiero entrar en esto Harry!- gritó de nuevo.**

**-¡No!- respondió cortante el moreno- ¡No estarás en esto Hermione!**

**-¡Pero…!-**

**-¡Pero nada!- le cortó- Hermione eres hija de muggles, eres el blanco perfecto de los mortífagos, más aún si eres mi amiga… Te voy a pedir que te retires-**

**-Pero Harry-**

**-Vete Hermione, por favor- rogó el ojiverde.**

**Lo miró con un coraje inexplicablemente extenso. Quería en ese momento estrangular a cada uno de los que estaban en la sala de los menesteres, pero prefirió apretar los puños y dar la vuelta.**

**Tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró lentamente.**

**Estaba confundida pero estaba aún más decepcionada de que sus amigos la consideraran una inútil para defenderse.**

**Salió con un portazo y se recargó en la pared fría del pasillo.**

**Observó a Draco incorporarse de la posición en la que estaba, recargado en una columna frente a la sala.**

**Lo vio y decidió que no quería ir a los jardines de Hogwarts como le había dicho y comenzó a caminar hacia el quinto piso. Lo que más quería era encerrarse y no hablar con nadie. No sabía muy bien si era por coraje o por el nudo en su garganta que le hacía difícil la tarea de pasar saliva**

**Sintió los pasos de Draco a su espalda y lo escuchó seguirla por todo el camino hasta la torre de Premio Anual.**

**Entró con paso veloz y cruzó la sala común pero justo cuando creía que por fin podría estar sola sintió la grande, fría y fuerte mano de Draco cerrarse en su brazo.**

**-Hermione- lo escuchó**

**-¿Qué?- preguntó fría**

**-Dime que te pasa- ordenó en ese tono cálido que le dirigía sólo a ella- Por favor-**

**La castaña negó con la cabeza un par de veces e intentó zafarse del agarre del rubio, pero al caer en la cuenta de que no podría hacerlo desistió y se giró a verlo.**

**El muchacho mil veces hubiera preferido un cruciatus que ver esa cara. Los ojos aguados y a punto de estallar en llanto. Segundos después prometió internamente masacrar a Potter y a Weasley por lo que fuera que le hubieran hecho.**

**Sintió a la chica apoyarse en su pecho y no pudo más que abrazarla y dejar que las lágrimas de su novia mojaran la camisa de su uniforme.**

**La escuchó sollozar un rato y la sintió calmarse, una leve caricia en la espalda y ella estuvo satisfecha.**

**La separó suavemente de él y le levantó el rostro para mirarle. Su nariz estaba roja y lo miraba con unos ojos aún húmedos.**

**-Dime por favor que te hicieron esos dos- le pidió**

**-Creen que soy una niña estúpida- murmuró amargamente y bajó la mirada.**

**Sintió el coraje inundarle mientras le levantaba el rostro de nuevo.**

**-No eres estúpida, no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso- le dijo firmemente- Y no eres una niña – suspiró- Eres una mujer, la mujer de la que me enamoré- confesó.**

_Luego vuelvo a quererte, cuando nos acostamos y siento que estás hecha para mí, que de algún modo me lo dicen tu rodilla y tu vientre, que mis manos me convencen de ello, y que no hay otro lugar en donde yo me venga, a donde yo vaya, mejor que tu cuerpo. Tú vienes toda entera a mi encuentro, y los dos desaparecemos un instante, nos metemos en la boca de Dios, hasta que yo te digo que tengo hambre o sueño._

**La chica lo miró con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, en los casi cuatro meses que habían pasado juntos no le había dicho que la amaba, era tímido a la hora de decirle que le quería, pero lo hacía a menudo. Y ahora le confesaba que la amaba.**

**No pudo resistir la tentación que ofrecían sus labios y se puso de puntitas y rozó sus labios con los de él brevemente.**

**-Yo también te amo- correspondió completamente roja- y eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar por completo-**

**Un abrazo los unió por unos momentos. Momentos en los que la chica decidió algo verdaderamente importante.**

**-Draco, Te Amo- le dijo después de separarse de él- Quiero que hagas algo-**

**-Lo que quieras- **

**-Ámame- soltó de pronto.**

**-¿Qué?- preguntó un tanto aturdido ante la petición de la chica que muy a su pesar no le desagradaba en lo absoluto.**

**Se volvió a poner de puntas y le besó, pero esta vez fue un beso diferente, inundado de necesidad, de deseo, de pasión.**

**-Ámame- repitió sonrojada.**

**-Hermione, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo?- preguntó nervioso.**

**-Me doy cuenta y confío en ti, confío en que me amas- afirmó**

**En algunas ocasiones bastaba con que Draco rozase su cuello levemente para hacerla estremecer. Y lo mismo ocurrió ****ésta vez. La respiración del rubio chocando en la nívea piel de su cuello y el respirar entrecortado de él la hicieron desfallecer.**

**No dudó cuando comenzó a conducirla dentro de su habitación en la que habían estado momentos atrás, ni cuando la recostó suavemente en la cama, sobre una colcha blanca.**

**Sus ojos miel observaron al chico mientras entre miradas nerviosas comenzaba a desabotonar su blusa. Sus túnicas del uniforme habían quedado olvidadas a un lado de la cama.**

**La miró desde arriba y algo en su estómago se removió. Lo congeló. **

**Hermione lo sintió tensarse y levantó un poco su cabeza.**

**-¿Draco…?-**

**-Hermione tenemos que hablar-**

**Su tono no le auguraba nada bueno, menos aún si decidía hablar en ese momento tan... significativo.**

**-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama a un lado de su novio.**

**-T****e tengo que decir algo- **

**-Dime- abotonó de nuevo su blusa.**

**No habló, simplemente se levantó de la cama y se puso frente a ella. Lentamente se desabrochó la camisa de las muñecas y se levantó la manga de su brazo izquierdo y le mostró la parte interior de éste.**

**Una calavera negra con una serpiente saliendo de su boca se distinguía sobre la pálida piel de Draco.**

**Sintió un peso enorme caer sobre sus hombros, sintió algo romperse en su interior.**

**Su labio inferior tembló un poco y se quedó en silencio mirando la marca tenebrosa, ****fría, negra.**

**-Supongo que ellos te contaron que están planeando atacar el cuartel de Voldemort- afirmó seriamente- Pues bien, desde Septiembre le he pasado información a Potter-**

**Lo miró confundida.**

"_**Tenemos información sobre el cuartel de Lord Voldemort y estamos planeando un ataque"**_

**Las palabras de Harry resonaron en su cabeza, así que él era quien filtraba información. ¿Otro que la engañaba? **

**-Vete- ordenó fríamente**

**-Hermione, entiende que…-**

**-Vete- repitió subiendo el tono.**

**-Fue por tu bien-**

**-¡¿Por mi bien?!- gritó- ¿¡Es que acaso todos piensan que no me puedo defender!?-**

**-Jamás he dicho eso-**

**-No hacía falta-**

**-¡Es mucho peligro Hermione!-**

**-¡Por Merlín Draco! ¡¿Y tú que!?- preguntó furiosa- ¡¿Acaso no pensabas decirme que eres un mortífago?!-**

**-Tienes que entender que…-**

**-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres que entienda?!- lo interrumpió con los ojos llorosos- Me mentiste- susurró decepcionada.**

**-Hermione yo…-**

**-Vete-**

**-Hermione-**

**-¡Vete!-**

**-¡Maldita sea Hermione déjame explicarte!- gritó también**

**-¡No quiero que me expliques nada tan sólo lárgate!-**

**No podía creer que prefiriera estar enojada que aceptar su explicación, pero aún así salió de la habitación de un portazo, derrotado como hacía varios meses que no estaba.**

**Recordó cómo había llegado hasta ese momento y un bufido escapó de su boca.**

_Todos los días te quiero y te odio irremediablemente. Y hay días también, hay horas, en que no te conozco, en que me eres ajena como la mujer de otro. Me preocupan los hombres, me preocupo yo, me distraen mis penas. Es probable que no piense en ti durante mucho tiempo._

**En el tren, durante el viaje de ida hacia Hogwarts había detenido a Potter en**** un pasillo y le había contado los planes del señor tenebroso. Desde entonces había comenzado a pasar información hacia la casi extinguida Orden del Fénix y había comenzado a limar asperezas.**

**Por esa razón Potter y Weasley lo habían aceptado sin más preámbulos, la primer semana de clases había sido su iniciación como mortífago y había ayudado más abiertamente; Blaise y Theodore le mantenían al tanto de los planes del que no debía ser nombrado y de vez en cuando se reunían con Potter y Weasley para planear concretamente el ataque. Ahora todo eso perdía sentido, sin ella a su lado, nada tenía sentido.**

**Salió furiosamente de la torre de premio anual con el uniforme desaliñado y se dirigió al comedor con su mochila colgando pesadamente de su hombro, por un rato se había olvidado que era jueves.**

**Su desayuno transcurrió entre pláticas sin sentido con Pansy (que le volvía a hablar) y cereales de chocolate.**

**Estaba furioso y eso no se lo podría quitar ni el mismísimo Merlín.**

_Ya ves. ¿Quién podría quererte menos que yo, amor mío?_

**Bueno, poes esto ha sido todo, se que queda un poco inconcluso y que todas me deben estar deseando un retiro de el mundo de la escritura, pero es que para que el próximo capítulo se pueda hacer, ellos deben terminar enojados en éste.**

**Subiré el próximo capitulo probablemente hasta el otro mes. Espero no se desesperen y puedan comprender que ir de siete a siete a la universidad es algo que muchas veces no deja tiempo suficiente para escribir.**

**Un saludo a las lectoras que dejan review y a las que no también, les hago una cordial y atenta invitación para que dejen un pequeño review, tal vez por su buena voluntad les llegue por paquetería un lindo Draco con el uniforme medio desaliñado. **

**Un gran Beso, Pato!!**


	5. 4 Me Dueles

Si lo sé, sé que no tengo perdón de Dios por haber tardado tanto, pero es que pues, fueron demasiado poquitos los reviews y por eso pensé que no les había gustado el capítulo anterior.

POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEW!!

Si bueno ejem, ejem, después de ese vergonzoso ruego les pido una disculpa.

Estas últimas tres semanas han sido escalofriantes, por lo que mi imaginación ha estado demasiado precaria. Llegaban las ideas y se iban.

Tuve exámenes y trabajos que entregar que verdaderamente me atrofiaban el cerebro, dañando mi imaginación de una manera horrible.

Bueno ya, a lo que vienen, a leer!!

•••

**Furioso, estaba completamente furioso. Y no la culpaba. Le había ocultado que era mortífago, pero vamos, eso no es mucho… ¿O sí?**

**Tan sólo estaba en un poco de peligro, y tenía que salir a escondidas del castillo cada semana, y tenía que escaparse a media noche cada jueves (los días que ella iba a la biblioteca hasta tarde), y tenía que cumplir las órdenes del bando bueno y del malo, y tenía que dejar de ver a su madre, y tenía que aparentar ser despiadado mientras estaba en las oscuras reuniones con el que no debía ser nombrado, y tenía que resignarse a la hora de ir a secuestrar a alguien, y tenía que soportar el ardor en el antebrazo izquierdo cuando había llamados de emergencia (que él provocaba junto con la Orden), tan sólo tenía que ser un buen actor.**

**Y ella estaba molesta por esas pequeñeces. Pero aún así no dudó en correr después de Pociones para alcanzarla cuando saliera de Transformaciones.**

**-¡Hermione!- gritó cuando reconoció la cabellera castaña de la chica al cruzar un pasillo.**

**La chica se giró al escuchar su voz y lo miró sorprendida; tres días habían pasado y él ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra (bueno ella tampoco había hecho mucho por hablarle).**

**Lo miró unos instantes y se dio la vuelta, aún le quedaba un poco de orgullo.**

**Harry y Ron, habían desaparecido esos días. No se sabía nada de ellos y Hermione tenía una leve idea de donde podían estar.**

_Mansamente, insoportablemente, me dueles._

_Toma mi cabeza, córtame el cuello._

_Nada queda de mí después de este amor._

**Apresuró el paso y caminó hasta la torre de Premio Anual, por lo menos le serviría de refugio de las mil y un explicaciones que el rubio le podía dar.**

**Entró rápidamente a la torre y aventó sus cosas en una de las mesas, la cena debía estar a punto de servirse en el piso de abajo, ella tenía un poco de hambre ya que últimamente no comía como debería. Sin embargo, pese a los gruñidos de su estómago entró en su habitación y se encerró esperando que el rubio la hubiera perdido de vista entre los pasillos.**

**Cinco minutos exactamente transcurrieron cuando de pronto se escuchó un golpe en su puerta.**

**-Hermione, abre, necesitamos hablar- dijo Draco al otro lado de la puerta.**

**Estaba tirada en su cama, escuchó los gritos del chico, pero simplemente se giró boca abajo y hundió su cara en la mullida almohada.**

**-¡Hermione!- volvió a gritar el ****Slytherin.**

**-¡Lárgate Draco!- le respondió a gritos también.**

**-¡Tenemos que hablar!- insistió-¡No sólo se trata de ti y de mi, también es sobre Potter y Weasley!- **

**No hubo respuesta.**

**De pronto la puerta se abrió y Hermione apareció por ella. **

**-¿Qué pasa con Harry y Ron?- preguntó con un matiz de preocupación impreso en su voz.**

**-Mañana van a atacar el fuerte del que no debe ser nombrado- dijo quedamente.**

**La castaña balbuceó unas cosas y luego se desmayó.**

**Escuchó un zumbido, entre tantos otros, ese zumbido era un poco más agradable.**

**Después de unos momentos de aguzar el oído comenzó a aclararse ese ruido. Era un susurro o no… era otra cosa, era alguien, alguien le estaba hablando. Era la voz de alguien que conocía bien. Una imperceptible calma la inundó de pronto cuando reconoció al dueño de esa voz.**

**-Draco- dijo entre sueños.**

**-¿Hermione estás bien?- preguntó preocupado.**

**Abrió los ojos lentamente y lo vio a un lado de su cama, con un frasco de una poción verdosa.**

**-¿Qué…?- no pudo terminar, notó un sabor amargo en su boca que le produjo arcadas.**

**Cuando pudo incorporarse en la cama aún con asco miró al rubio que la veía con el ceño fruncido.**

**-No has comido bien- le dijo convencido.**

**-Claro que si- contestó aún con el sabor en su boca.**

**-Si hubieras comido bien, ésta poción no te hubiera dado asco- respondió cortante.**

**-Pues no deberías preocuparte por mí, sino por ti- atacó.**

**-¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe por ti, si cualquier simple poción te produce arcadas por que TU no te alimentas como deberías-**

**-Ya te dije que no te preocupes por mi, deberías estar preocupado por ti y tu doble vida con los mort…- se detuvo de pronto al recordar lo que le había producido ese desmayo. Lo miró suplicante de saber que lo que había dicho era mentira.**

**-¿Qué?- preguntó confuso ante la mirada de Hermione.**

**-¿Dónde están Harry y Ron?- **

**Calló.**

**No pudo sostener la fría mirada que le dedicó la chica y se paró de la silla en la que había estado sentado para comenzar a vagar por la habitación.**

**-¡Contéstame!- le gritó.**

**De la boca del chico no salió ninguna palabra.**

**Aún mareada y con algo de asco se levantó y lo detuvo en su desenfrenado andar por la habitación.**

**-Dime por favor que Harry y Ron están bien- suplicó.**

**-En éste momento están bien, pero no puedo asegurarte que lo sigan estando mañana- contestó sombrío.**

_Entre los escombros de mi alma búscame,_

_Escúchame._

_En algún sitio mi voz, sobreviviente, llama,_

_Pide tu asombro,_

_Tu iluminado silencio._

**Para cuando aquella noche Draco terminó de explicarle los planes a Hermione, ella ya había ideado un plan alterno al de Harry y Ron, que como había sospechado, estaban rondando los alrededores de la Mansión Riddle que servía de fuerte para Lord Voldemort.**

**Le comunicó a Draco lo que quería hacer. Irían a la casa de los Weasley y se unirían a Harry y Ron en donde fuera que estuvieran. Eso era todo, simple y sencillo.**

**Esa misma noche los dos acudieron ante Dumbledore que los llevó hasta La Madriguera.**

**:**

**-Hola Molly-saludó Draco.**

**Hermione se sorprendió por la familiaridad con que la mujer pelirroja había abrazado a Draco.**

**-Querido, hace tiempo que no te veía por acá-le respondió la mujer aún entre apretujones. **

**-Si, bueno, todo esto me ha quitado tiempo-respondió el joven sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor.**

**-Hermione, querida, se que la última vez que nos vimos no fue muy placentera-se dirigió a la castaña.**

**-No se preocupe señora Weasley, ya todo se arregló y bueno creo que todo mejorará- le respondió.**

**-No lo sé linda- comentó preocupada- Ron y Harry se fueron ayer de aquí y no hemos tenido noticias- **

**-Bueno pero deben estar bien- la consoló.**

**-Si bueno, pero debemos mantener la calma, Remus y los demás vienen para acá- informó – Deben estar a punto de llegar-**

**Y como lo dijo, momentos después un maltratado Remus Lupin apareció entre las enardecidas y verdes llamas de la chimenea. Detrás de él aparecieron Bill y Charlie Weasley, Tonks, Mundungus Fletcher y un par de mujeres que parecían hermanas, por el parecido.**

**Todos saludaron a Draco de forma familiar.**

**-Hermione ellas son Constance y Monique Lownstain, son espías igual que yo- dijo Draco ante la mirada escrutadora que la castaña dirigía a ambas mujeres.**

**La primera tenía el cabello rizado y suelto, su cara era amable. La segunda tenía el cabello un poco menos rizado. Las dos lo tenían negro azabache y sus ojos eran de un alegre color azul.**

**-Así que tu eres Granger- dijo Constance acercándose a ella- Para ser una Gryffindor no está nada mal- le dijo sombría.**

**-Basta con que haya cambiado tanto a Draco para estar bien- apuntó Monique.**

**-Basta- dijo Draco subiendo el tono de su voz.**

**-Era broma- respondió risueña Constance. A Hermione le bastó ver su sincera sonrisa para estar segura de eso.**

**Después de una agradable charla con ambas, Molly los guió hasta sus respectivas habitaciones.**

**Draco dormiría en la habitación de Ron junto con Remus, los gemelos estarían en su habitación con Mundungus, Bill y Charlie dormirían en su habitación. Tonks, Hermione y las hermanas Lownstain dormirían en la habitación de Ginny.**

**Ésa fue la última vez que vio a todos reunidos sin ningún rasguño.**

**A la mañana siguiente despertaron con la noticia de que se había desatado la guerra, Ron y Harry habían atacado a Lord Voldemort con ayuda de Lupin, los gemelos, Bill, Charlie y Draco que habían abandonado la madriguera durante la madrugada.**

**Para cuando Hermione llegó a la Masión Riddle con los demás, Harry estaba en pleno duelo con Lord Voldemort. **

**Encontró a George herido en su andar hacia uno de los jardines. Él le dijo que Draco y Remus estaban en la siguiente sección de aquella temible mansión.**

**Corrió acompañada de las hermanas Lownstain. **

**-Draco- murmuró mientras se arrodillaba frente al rubio que estaba sentado en una banca. Remus estaba curando su pierna.**

**-Hemione, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó molesto el ojigris.**

**-¡¿Que qué hago aquí Draco?, quiero apoyarlos!- le dijo herida ante la pregunta del muchacho.**

_Atravesando muros, atmósferas, edades,_

_Tu rostro (tu rostro que parece que fuera cierto)_

_Viene desde la muerte, desde antes_

_Del primer día que despertara el mundo._

_¡Qué claridad tu rostro, qué ternura_

_De luz ensimismada,_

_Qué dibujo de miel sobre hojas de agua!_

**Escuchó algunos gritos y de pronto ante ella cayó herida Constance.**

**-Querida Constance, ¿Te dije alguna vez lo hermosa que eres?- preguntó una voz pastosa.**

**-Si lo hubieras hecho, Eileen me abría mandado un buen hechizo –respondió desafiante la mujer desde el piso.**

**Hermione corrió a ayudarle mientras Monique le hacía frente al hombre, que imponente apuntaba a los cinco.**

**-Eileen siempre se preocupó por ustedes dos y tenía razón- observó detenidamente a Hermione y a Remus- Mira que tener éstas compañías-**

**-Me importa muy poco lo que tú pienses de mí- respondió Constance.**

**-A mí también- agregó Monique.**

**-Que bueno que le sugerí que dejara de verlas hace un par de meses- escupió mordaz.**

**-Tú jamás pides las cosas amablemente- dijo Draco levantándose dificultosamente.**

**-Malfoy- murmuró el hombre.**

**-Parkinson- contestó en un murmullo similar.**

**-Tú también has caído en lo más bajo- **

**-No más que tú-**

**-Sabía que había un traidor pero jamás pensé que fueras tú- confesó.**

**-La gente puede dar sorpresas de vez en cuando- respondió el rubio.**

**-Ya lo creo- miró a las hermanas- La prueba está en éstas dos zorras traidor...- no alcanzó a terminar.**

**Un rayo escarlata dio de lleno en su pecho.**

**-Me aburrió, lo siento- se disculpó Tonks desde detrás de una columna.**

**El bulto que ahora era aquel hombre comenzó a removerse.**

**-Todo suyo- les dijo Draco a las Lownstain.**

**-Vámonos- gritó Remus mientras agarraba con fuerza a Tonks y comenzaba a regañarla.**

**-¿Quién era él?- preguntó Hermione.**

**-Conrad Parkinson, el padre de Pansy-le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a ella.**

**-Entonces Constance y Monique son…-**

**-Tías de Pansy, las más jóvenes de la familia-le interrumpió.**

**Entraron en un pequeño invernadero en donde había un par de mortífagos, o eso creyó la castaña. Porque cuando se dieron la vuelta vio a Nott y Zabini.**

**Instintivamente levantó su varita y les apuntó.**

**-Están con nosotros-le dijeron Draco y Remus.**

**-¿Qué ha pasado?- le preguntó Tonks a Blaise.**

**-Harry está muy cansado, toda la noche ha estado peleando- dijo en murmullos.**

**-Pero el señor tenebroso está muy mal herido- repuso Theodore-No falta mucho para que por fin caiga- dijo convencido.**

**-¿Dónde están?-preguntó la castaña.**

**-En los jardines- **

**-Vamos- ordenó más que pidió la castaña.**

**Blaise comenzó a caminar con la varita en mano por los pasillos.**

**-Ya no quedan muchos mortífagos aquí- habló nervioso-La mayoría ha huido a los bosques-**

**-Lo han dejado solo- dijo Theodore.**

**Vagaron unos minutos por la gran mansión hasta que salieron por fin a uno de los jardines. Justo en el momento en que Harry lanzaba un **_**protego**_** al que no debía ser nombrado.**

**El hechizo que había repelido era un pavoroso Avada Kedravra que al final había ido a dar al pecho del hombre alto.**

**Lord Voldemort había sido vencido con un hechizo propio.**

**Casi todo el día siguiente transcurrió entre festejos y ataques, los mortífagos que aún quedaban trataban de atacar, la mayoría de veces eran repelidos y atrapados.**

**Todo cambiaría de sobremanera.**

_Amo tus ojos, amo, amo tus ojos._

_Soy como el hijo de tus ojos,_

_Como una gota de tus ojos soy._

_Levántame. De entre tus pies levántame, recógeme,_

_Del suelo, de la sombra que pisas,_

_Del rincón de tu cuarto que nunca vez en sueños._

**Harry estaba herido pero no era nada grave, rasguños y golpes era lo máximo que tenía. Ron tenía un brazo roto pero fue curado al instante por uno de los hechizos de Hermione.**

**Los gemelos estaban orgullosos y bailarines a pesar de estar muy magullados.**

**Bill y Charlie estaban cansados solamente.**

**Lista de daños:**

**Cero bajas.**

**Hermione se alegró de que los planes aún con sus modificaciones hubiera dado buenos frutos.**

**Todo estaba comenzando.**

**Harry había sido llamado por el Ministro y junto con Ron y los demás Weasley había partido para el ministerio.**

**Se quedaron solos esperando algo, quien sabe qué.**

**-Hermione, creo que debemos hablar- le dijo el rubio.**

**-Draco, todo esto es muy difícil, sabes- le cortó.**

**-Pero Hermione, todo se aclaró- insistió el muchacho.**

**-Me mentiste Draco- **

**-Lo sé y quiero que me perdones- **

**-¿Cómo sabré que no me estás mintiendo?-**

**-Porque te amo y si tú estás a mi lado ya no tendré miedo de nada- le respondió desesperado.**

**-No tienes de qué tener miedo-**

**-Si estás conmigo ya no habrá nada qué temer-**

**Extendió su mano hacia la chica que se había mantenido sentada en el comedor.**

**-Perdóname- le rogó mientras se levantaba.**

**La castaña no respondió, decidió que los actos valían más que nada. Se levantó de su silla y se acercó al muchacho.**

**Un beso, simple, suave y ansiado.**

**Habían pasado apenas unos días sin besarlo y parecía una eternidad.**

**Sus grandes manos se apoderaron de su pequeña cintura y las de ella se refugiaron en su nuca. Ahí donde tanto les gustaba estar.**

**Se separaron lentamente y él le sonrió. "Te Amo" murmuraron al mismo tiempo.**

**Nada ni nadie los separaría, eso estaba claro.**

**-Por cierto- le dijo al oído mientras la abrazaba-Potter y Weasley ya saben lo nuestro-**

**-¿Cómo?- preguntó sorprendida.**

**-¿Recuerdas mi labio roto hace unas semanas?- preguntó sonriente. La chica no pudo más que sonreír al ver la cara que había puesto el rubio. Sabía que se sentía como un niño de cinco años que inflaba el pecho orgulloso de su barco de palitos de madera.**

**En recompensa le dio un leve beso en la nariz alzándose en las puntas de sus pies. **

**Pero el muchacho no tenía ganas de que ése beso fuera leve, por lo que pasó una mano por la nuca de Hermione y la otra la posó posesivamente en su cintura.**

**Sonrió dentro del beso al sentir el escalofrío de la castaña. Y se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo con ése simple gesto.**

**¿La amaba? Claro que sí.**

**¿Lo amaba? Por supuesto.**

_Levántame. Porque he caído de tus manos_

_Y quiero vivir, vivir, vivir._

•••

**Recibo tomatazos y lechugazos por medio de reviews. **

**Si les gustó díganmelo, si no les gustó también díganmelo, me hace bien escuchar de vez en cuando alguna crítica que me haga ver que de plano puedo dedicarme a ser mimo o cosas por el estilo.**

**Sé que el capítulo está más referido a la batalla de Harry y Ron, pero es que tenía que deshacer el nudo que se había hecho con eso de Harry, Ron, Draco y su rara amistad. **

**Y bueno luego eso del espionaje pues complicó aún más el capítulo, pero era necesario. **

**Como se pudieron dar cuenta no soy buena haciendo guerras y matando gente. Por lo que simplemente di leves probadas de guerra. Ahí hicieron una participación tres personajes que pues tenía ganas de meter. Nombré a algunos que jamás he leído en los libros de Rowling (de quien mancillo personajes) pero que simplemente se me hincharon las ganas de meter.**

**Jejeje**

**Bueno eso era todo. Espero sus Reviews!!**

**Pato!!**


	6. 5 Me Encanta Dios

Me encanta Dios.

Último capítulo.

* * *

Me encanta Dios. Es un viejo magnifico que no se toma en serio. A él le gusta jugar y juega. Y a veces se le pasa la mano y nos rompe una pierna y nos aplasta definitivamente. Pero esto sucede porque es un poco cegatón y bastante torpe de las manos.

**La observó unos minutos antes de decidirse a caminar hacia donde estaba ella con sus amigos, que ahora también eran los suyos.**

**-Que tal- saludó al llegar hasta el árbol en el que estaban los pelirrojos, Potter y ella.**

**-Hola Draco, le decía a Ron que iremos la semana después de salir de vacaciones a ver a los Chudley Cannons, ¿No quieres ir?- preguntó el moreno.**

**-Si tal vez podríamos ir- dijo sin prestarle mucha importancia.**

**Se sentó a un lado de la castaña que lo miraba recelosa.**

**-Hola linda- le dijo al oído mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Un beso en el que aprovechó para aspirar el aroma a limón que emanaba la chica.**

**-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó distraídamente mientras daba la vuelta a una de las páginas de su libro, aunque sabía muy bien donde estaba por el olor a químico que desprendía el rubio, pudo estar segura de que venía de una de sus últimas clases de pociones.**

**-Por ahí- respondió mientras se encaminaba a perderse en la conversación que tenían los pelirrojos y Harry.**

**Sonrió al escuchar la respuesta del joven y levantó su mirada para observar su cara.**

**Estaba ya discutiendo sobre el nuevo integrante del equipo de Quiditch, abogaba por que era bueno, mientras que los demás, con Ginny al frente lo negaban.**

**Lo miró unos momentos antes de recargarse en su hombro y continuar leyendo, escuchando de vez en cuando alguna maldición por parte de Ronald y alguna contestación mordaz del Slytherin.**

_Nos ha enviado a algunos tipos excepcionales como Buda, o Cristo o Mahoma, o mi tía Chofi, para que nos digan que nos portemos bien. Pero eso a él no le preocupa mucho: nos conoce. Sabe que el pez grande se traga al chico, que la lagartija grande se traga a la pequeña, el hombre se traga al hombre. Y por eso inventó la muerte: para que la vida -no tú ni yo- la vida sea para siempre.  
_

**Quien lo habría dicho, Draco Malfoy, sentado a un lado de Hermione Granger, quien plácidamente leía un libro recargada en su hombro.**

**De vez en cuando sonreía al escuchar la plática de sus amigos y se sonrojaba por la furtiva caricia que prodigaba el rubio por debajo de su falda de vez en cuando, sin que sus amigos lo notaran en lo más mínimo.**

**Después de un rato de charlas sobre quiditch llegaron Zabini y Nott, quien iba tomado de la mano con Pansy.**

**-Mañana es la reunión de prefectos- avisó Pansy.**

**-¿Sabes si habrá algún cambio de actividades?- cuestionó la castaña.**

**-No, al parecer es sólo para organizar la vigilancia en el baile de graduación- respondió al momento que se sentaba con Nott a su lado.**

**La charla continuó y comenzó a oscurecer, lo que obligó a Hermione a cerrar su libro y a concentrarse en entender el extraño mundo del Quiditch.**

**-Deberíamos ir a cenar- propuso el insaciable Ron- Lavender ya debe estar ahí-**

**Después de una discusión con su hermana, comenzaron a levantarse y a caminar hacia el castillo.**

**-Espera- le dijo Draco a la joven – quiero hablar contigo-**

**-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó extrañada sobre la petición seria del muchacho.**

**-Hermione, tu sabes que quiero ser auror, ¿Verdad?-**

**-Sí lo sé- **

**-También sabes que te amo- afirmó más que preguntó.**

**Se sonrojó levemente antes de asentir.**

**-Por eso mismo quiero que vengas conmigo-**

**-¿A dónde?- cuestionó.**

**-A Londres-**

**-Draco, yo ya vivo en Londres-**

**-Pero no conmigo-dijo quedamente.**

**Algo comenzó a burbujear en el estómago de la chica que comenzó a ponerse nerviosa en el acto. Draco sonrió de medio lado y la miró escrutadoramente. **

**La cara de la castaña era de sorpresa, incredulidad y alegría al mismo tiempo. No pudo más que sonreír de una forma que ella misma calificaría como boba.**

**Sintió los suaves labios del chico sobre los suyos y no tardó mucho en responder a aquella caricia. Sabía que al rubio le había costado mucho decir aquello por lo que no dudó en responder de esa forma.**

**Claro que quería vivir con él, el problema era que sus padres no verían de buena manera esa relación y así se lo hizo saber.**

**-Draco, mis padres no van a tomar muy bien que yo simplemente me vaya a vivir con mi novio- explicó despacio.**

**-Por eso tengo otra pregunta- repuso, agradeciendo a Merlín y a ese dios del que todo el mundo muggle hablaba por que estuviera oscuro parcialmente para que su sonrojo no fuera muy visible.**

**-Hermione- dijo mientas sacaba una cajita roja de su bolsillo- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?-**

_Ahora los científicos salen con su teoría del Big Bang... Pero ¿qué importa si el universo se expande interminablemente o se contrae? Esto es asunto sólo para agencias de viajes.  
A mi me encanta Dios. Ha puesto orden en las galaxias y distribuye bien el tránsito en el camino de las hormigas. Y es tan juguetón y travieso que el otro día descubrí que ha hecho -frente al ataque de los anbióticos- ¡bacterias mutantes!_

**Jamás se lo esperó, por lo mismo su labio comenzó a temblar levemente, denotando su sorpresa.**

**-Yo… yo… yo… bu… bu… - un montón de palabras incompletas salieron de su boca antes de preguntar-¿Qué dices?-**

**-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?-repitió un poco más fuerte.**

**Una sonrisa completamente sincera fue su única respuesta.**

**Inmediatamente después lo abrazó efusivamente y lo besó de esa forma que nunca se cansaba de besarlo, dulce y apasionadamente.**

**Después de un rato, decidieron entrar al castillo y pasar a cenar, la desición les había abierto el apetito a ambos.**

**Las mesas ya no eran las mesas de antes, ahora en el gran comedor se podía ver las antiguas mesas formando un cuadrado de manera que todas las mesas estaban conectadas.**

**Los alumnos estaban dispersos en la totalidad de la gran mesa.**

**Slytherin y Griffindor estaban revueltos, incluso el profesor Flitwik y la señora Hoch estaban sentados entre los alumnos y platicaban animadamente.**

**Harry y Ron estaban sentados con Ginny y Lavender respectivamente y hablaban, seguramente de alguna actividad relacionada con el Quiditch.**

**Ronald miraba de vez en cuando los platos y la mesa principal alternativamente esperando que por fin dieran la orden de que se llenaran las fuentes de algún sorpresivo manjar. **

**-¿Todavía no sirven la cena?- preguntó extrañada la castaña mientras se sentaba frente a los chicos.**

**-No, Dumbledore no ha dicho nada y ya tengo hambre- dijo impaciente el pelirrojo.**

**-Tú siempre tienes hambre- declaró su hermana.**

**-Pero hoy aún más- dijo mirando de nuevo hacia la mesa de los profesores.**

**-Ahí viene el director- dijo Zabini, que acababa de llegar junto con Theodore y Pansy tomados de la mano.**

**Efectivamente, por la puerta lateral del comedor entraba un sonriente Albus Dumbledore.**

**-Estudiantes, hoy para algunos-miró al grupo de la derecha en el que se encontraban los chicos-Ésta es la última vez que portan su uniforme- **

**Un murmullo se extendió por todo el comedor mientras algunos miraban hacia donde estaban los alumnos de séptimo y cuchicheaban.**

**-Por lo tanto, los elfos domésticos se han lucido y han preparado una gran cena para compartir con sus compañeros de los grados menores, espero que la disfruten y que sacien su hambre- dijo mirando a Ron de reojo- ¡Buen Provecho!-**

_Viejo sabio o niño explorador, cuando deja de jugar con sus soldaditos de plomo y de carne y hueso, hace campos de flores o pinta el cielo de manera increíble.  
Mueve una mano y hace el mar, mueve otra y hace el bosque. Y cuando pasa por encima de nosotros, quedan las nubes, pedazos de su aliento._

**Las fuentes de oro se vieron repletas de comidas extravagantes y clásicas, puré de papa y puré de verduras desconocidas, trozos de cordero en salsas multicolor, sopas de queso traídos de todas partes del mundo, todo completamente deliciosas. Los elfos domésticos, verdaderamente se habían lucido.**

**Entre expresiones de satisfacción y sonidos de tenedores Harry comenzó a platicar con Hermione.**

**-¿A dónde vas a ir de vacaciones?-**

**-Tengo planeado pasar unos días con mis padres y después iré con Draco al mar- **

**-Recuerda que vas a ir con nosotros a pasar unos días, tenemos mucho que recorrer-**

**-Claro que iré, no pensarán que me voy a perder de éstas vacaciones de graduados-**

**-Pero hay que ponernos de acuerdo para no empalmar fechas-**

**-¿Qué fechas?-**

**-La boda de Fred, la tuya y la de Seamus y todas las excursiones que queremos hacer-**

**El tenedor cayó de su mano.**

**¿Cómo sabían ellos que se iba a casar con Draco, si apenas y había aceptado minutos atrás?**

**-¿Están jugando de nuevo a secretearse?- preguntó molesta-De verdad que esperaba que no se volviera a repetir- dijo mientras que se levantaba y salía del gran comedor, mientras los ojos grises la seguían.**

**Una mirada de disculpa por parte del moreno hacia el rubio fue lo último que se suscitó en el comedor, el ojigris salió apresurado después de que Hermione saliera del salón.**

**Caminó detrás de ella por un rato, sabía bien que se dirigía a la Torre de Premio Anual, como siempre que discutían.**

**Entró y se dirigió a su propia habitación que era la que compartían desde meses atrás.**

**-¿Hermione?- preguntó cuando estuvo frente a la puerta-Hermione se que estás ahí, necesito hablar contigo-**

**-Yo no quiero hablar contigo-**

**-Por favor cariño, ¿No crees que esto es ridículo?-**

**-No lo es- dijo mientras abría la puerta con la varita en mano-Yo creo que no lo es-**

**-Dime por favor que no me vas a hechizar- rogó mientras entraba a la recámara-No crees que sería muy drástico matar a tu prometido-**

**-Claro que no te voy a hechizar- dijo con un hilo de voz, suave, tierno e infantil- En todo caso lo hubiera hecho desde hace rato y sin avisar- dijo pícaramente.**

**Una carcajada de parte del rubio fue suficiente para hacerla sonreír también.**

**-No sé tú, pero creo que los elfos se molestarán si dejamos la comida en los platos- dijo tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo hacia afuera.**

**-Supongo que sí- contestó mientras comenzaba a caminar con ella.**

**El camino hasta el comedor se hizo demasiado corto. Entre los rincones detrás de las gárgolas y escondidos tras los tapices, se fue casi una hora.**

**La puerta se abrió dejando ver a la pareja contrastante de nuevo junta.**

_Dicen que a veces se enfurece y hace terremotos, manda tormentas, caudales de fuego, vientos desatados, aguas alevosas, castigos y desastres. Pero esto es mentira.  
Es la tierra que cambia -y se agita y crece- cuando Dios se aleja.  
Dios siempre esta de buen humor. Por eso es el preferido de mis padres, el escogido de mis hijos, el más cercano de mis hermanos, la mujer más amada, el perrito y la pulga, la piedra más antigua, el pétalo más tierno, el aroma más dulce, la noche insondable, el borboteo de luz, el manantial que soy._

**Era normal verlos pelear y reconciliarse casi a diario, pero para Harry y Ron era igual de normal ver rasguños en la espalda del rubio; y para Ginny era lo mismo ver moretones en el cuello de la castaña después de una pelea grande.**

"**Lo mejor de las peleas, es la reconciliación" solía decir Draco mientras escondía las marcas rojas.**

**Cuando por fin terminaron de cenar se dispusieron a retirarse cada quien a sus respectivas salas comunes. **

**-Harry, Ron, mañana nos vemos temprano para acomodar las fechas y todo eso- dijo la castaña.**

**-Tú y Yo tenemos que empezar a organizar una boda- dijo el rubio en el oído de su novia, ahora prometida.**

**-Claro, pero tengo que ver cuando se casan los gemelos para no empalmar los días, ¿OK?-**

**Una risa por parte de todos los presentes hizo que un sonrojo apareciera en las mejillas de los recién comprometidos chicos.**

**Después de un rato de pláticas se despidieron finalmente y partieron a sus dormitorios.**

**-Creo que nuestras vidas han cambiado mucho- murmuró el Slytherin mientras abrazaba a Hermione-Demasiado, debo decirlo-**

**-Pero supongo que todo es para bien-respondió**

**-Oye-**

**-¿MMM?-**

**-Gracias-**

**-¿Porqué?-**

**-Por estar conmigo, Gracias-**

**Sonrió, lenta y plácidamente.**

**Verdaderamente estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger, verdaderamente quería casarse con ella, verdaderamente ella era el amor de su vida, verdaderamente era feliz.**

**De una forma sin igual, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Draco Malfoy, estaba totalmente loca por sus labios, estaba enajenada por él, estaba totalmente perdida en el amor que él despedía.**

**Simplemente se amaban.**

_A mí me gusta, a mi me encanta Dios. _

__

Que Dios bendiga a Dios.

* * *

_Sé que no tengo perdón de dios por haber tardado tanto pero es que ni siquiera los fines de semana podía escribir un poco._

_Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón. No me cansaré de repetirlo una y otra vez. Lo siento mucho._

_Y también lo siento mucho por éste capítulo. Tal vez algunos esperaban un final más emocionante pero es que el final que yo esperaba era así, pasivo y tierno._

_Espero que esta historia haya sido de su agrado._

_La verdad me han dicho varias personas que si les ha gustado y espero que a ustedes también les guste._

_El poema que utilicé en ésta ocasión es, "Me encanta Dios", del gran Jaime Sabines, mi inspiración._

_Hace días platiqué con Lira Garbo, una inspiración más para mí, y me dijo que "Prisionera de un Sangre Li_

_Les mando un beso enorme y un gran abrazo de agradecimiento por leerme. Espero poder subir algún fic en otro momento, tengo uno en transición, es un poco más dramático y triste, pero supongo que este tipo de fics tienen varias caras, así que sin más me despido y les agradezco por lo que me quieran decir, por los insultos y aplausos que puedan dejar._

_Se despide la soñadora, despistada y desaliñada Patricia._

_Pato!!_


End file.
